


從今而後 ‧ Ever After

by GhotiSky



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhotiSky/pseuds/GhotiSky
Summary: 小櫻從沒有過問，但是在他回到木葉又出發的那些天裡，她一定看穿了他的固執。她對他說話，與他相處，好像特別小心翼翼，仿彿他是一尊易碎的瓷娃娃，或是一張一觸即發的引爆符。也許她還記著，他曾經在左手燃起千鳥，想要穿透她的心臟殺死她。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, 佐櫻 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	從今而後 ‧ Ever After

第四次忍界大戰後近兩年的秋季傍晚，宇智波佐助正從川之國境內返回木葉，途中抵達距火之國不遠的若河鎮。那是個人口稀少的臨水小城，霧氣凝重又下著雨，打濕了他的黑色兜帽斗篷和垂在前額的黑髮。

佐助在街道之間轉了好幾圈，才找到那個他曾來過幾次，搭著低矮屋檐的傳哨站。

屋子裡充滿了新鮮稻草和木板的氣味。一名留守的老人打著瞌睡。佐助四處張望了一下，走近角落的鴿舍，小心地伸手進去，攬出一隻羽毛豐滿的信鴿。他讓鴿子自掌心移步站到一旁光禿禿的木架上，從衣襟內掏出一張寫好的信紙，塞進鴿子腳環的金屬筒。

鳥兒歪著頭，困惑似地咕嚕一聲。

「都什麼時代了，還靠信鴿傳訊，還不如使喚鳴人那傢伙的影分身。」佐助喃喃自語道。

他走近窗邊，右手平舉著鳥兒往上一托，目送牠振翅朝木葉方向而去。

雖然佐助將無限月讀解除的功績足以免除他過去作為的刑責，但是木葉賜予的自由並非毫無限制。在村子顧問與數名參謀的壓力之下，卡卡西以六代目火影的身份指派一名暗部忍者監督佐助出入木葉的行蹤，並且要求佐助，只要離開村子就必須定期向木葉傳消息報到。

「今後就別亂來了，」卡卡西自然看出他對這條規定的不滿，無奈一攤手。「這個村子需要點時間適應你的存在，而我可是擔著責任的啊。」

這副叮嚀，變成了一柄懸在佐助頭頂的利刃。木葉的枷鎖，應當他一個人來背負就足夠。

雖然他當時只聳聳肩，顯出一副無所謂的態度，不想再讓這件事為難卡卡西，但是他心知肚明，戰亂過後的村子，已經不復少年時代記憶中的模樣。自己一夕之間親手毀掉的信任和歸屬，是很難憑著火影的幾句話和僅僅一個跟哨而重新建立起來的。但是，在嘗過了重新被接納的滋味之後，要再次像少年時代那樣毫無顧忌地扔棄一切，對佐助來說又已經做不到了。

天色逐漸黯淡下來，從哨站的前門出來向遠方望去，能看見隱隱約約掩在暮色裡的一座木橋，跨過悄聲流動的河水。岸的另一端，有點點燈火在夜中閃爍。

佐助朝反方向轉身，獨自沿著那些立著灰暗樓房的街路往回走，挑了一間屋角墜著傳統紅紙燈籠的旅店住下。

旅店的客房挨著它整理得中規中矩的小庭院，裡面有獨立的澡間和浴池，在角落裡擺著木凳和長刷。對於已經幾日不停歇地朝著木葉村趕路的佐助來說，是再好也沒有的安排。他乾脆把整個身體都沉進冒著熱氣的池水裡，仰頭靠在潮濕的瓷磚邊緣，鬆了一口氣似地閉上眼睛。

背靠著池子邊，稍稍動一動肩膀的話，就能感覺到少了左手所產生的重量區別。天氣轉壞，或是身體特別疲勞的時候，斷臂的舊傷處都會隱隱作痛，好像那只已經和鳴人的鮮血糊在了一起的半截手臂，仍然陰魂不散地纏著他。

在首次離開村子的時候，春野櫻曾將裝止痛劑的針筒裹在深藍色的手染棉布裡，五劑一包，為他準備了三份。如果沒了手臂的地方一直覺得痛，她說，就給自己打一針。因為傷勢近乎痊癒，佐助當下沒有把這指示放在心上。只是小櫻提醒得沒錯，就算擺脫了紗布和結痂，他的身體仍舊把不存在的左臂當作軀幹的一部份，不定時以尖銳的痛苦折磨他，緊抓著實際上已經永遠失去的東西不放。

_止痛藥用完的時候，就記得回村子來找我_ 。小櫻說。

即使腦子和身體被斷肢的幻覺迷惑了，佐助也沒有去動過那些針筒，仿彿這樣可以證明他心智獨立而強大。但他一直將那個深藍色的布包保存在身邊，在宇智波根深蒂固的驕傲之下，藏匿著他的第一個醫療忍者所帶給他的溫柔與慰藉。

小櫻從沒有過問，但是在他回到木葉又出發的那些天裡，她一定看穿了他的固執。 _我知道，佐助君就是愛逞強。_ 佐助想像她皺著鼻子說這句話，漂亮的眼睛裡卻滿載他無法解釋的寬容。她對他說話，與他相處，好像特別小心翼翼，仿彿他是一尊易碎的瓷娃娃，或是一張一觸即發的引爆符。

也許她還記著，他曾經在左手燃起千鳥，想要穿透她的心臟殺死她。所以，移植左手的事情，才由鳴人死纏爛打地來不斷煩自己。

「下次回來的時候，就輪到佐助你囉。」上一次他回村匯報，整裝準備重新離開的時候，鳴人敲開他二樓公寓的門，四仰八叉毫不客氣地癱在靠牆沙發上，像甩不掉的螞蟥。

「輪到我什麼？」佐助忙著在隔間臥室裡收拾不帶走的衣物，隨口應道。其實他沒甚麼可收拾的，不過是將幾件網格衣和罩衫疊回角落的木櫥。但他料到鳴人接下來要說的話，暫時想不到如何堵住他的嘴。

「裝上左手的義肢啊！」對方用指節輕輕叩牆，語氣一派輕鬆。「小櫻跟我說，醫療部預估至多再兩星期就可以完成培育了。」

「哦？真的嗎？」佐助大步走出臥室，拎起放在餐桌旁的黑色背囊。「她怎麼不自己來跟我說？」

「你不知道這件事才怪咧!」鳴人瞇起眼瞪著他，「老是裝傻會短命的。」

「像你這樣整天無憂無慮的話才會變白癡呢。」佐助在門邊停下腳步，把背囊放在地上，稍帶點不耐地調整了一下身上披著的黑色斗篷。身體的一邊有缺陷，穿衣服實在是很不自在。

他直起身子，剛好閃開鳴人揮來的一拳。

「浪費這個機會的話，我可饒不了你。」金髮忍者對他怒目而視，靠著門交叉起手臂。「你擔心有人抗議嗎？」

「如果我在乎那些廢話，就不會回到村子了。」佐助將背囊的皮帶繞過肩膀，拉緊斗篷的領口。事實上，卡卡西對他提起這個移植的計劃之時，確實告訴過他某些忍者之間正悄悄流傳「佐助憑什麼」的不滿情緒。那些大多是資歷已深，卻無所作為的傢伙、對宇智波家族的仇視雖被火影的威信壓抑著，卻已根深蒂固。不過，卡卡西囑咐絕不能轉述給鳴人的這些流言，他卻可以一針見血地說破，搞不好這傢伙真的有成為火影的天份也說不定。

「那為什麼你老是躲著這個話題呢？」

「這是我的事，鳴人。奉勸你少管。」佐助迅捷地伸手，一下子抓住鳴人肩膀，將他反身推出大門。外面陽光明媚，涼爽的空氣和金黃色的樹葉隨著風一陣陣地飄浮上來。這是最適合遠行的天氣。

鳴人也不著惱，先他一步跳下長長的婁空階梯，在地面仰頭看著佐助，伸出手，隔空指一下他的臉。「死都不肯妥協，可不算是贖罪的方法喔。」

「更何況，」鳴人語氣柔軟下來，「小櫻很擔心你。」

已經入秋的天氣開始轉涼，未來的七代火影卻還是一件過夏天的短袖棉衫。他伸出來的右手臂線條很結實，從指尖起裹著白色長布條，看上去卻很自然，有戰後凱旋的傲然與魄力。對於自己身上的缺陷和過犯，鳴人從不缺乏向世界宣告與接納的勇氣。

離村之前，我沒辦法再談這件事。佐助心想。他聳聳肩，露出似笑非笑的表情，走下樓梯往村子大門的方向前進。「就算做了移植手術，她也不會停止擔心的吧。我知道，那傢伙就是愛嘮叨。」

「你試試在火影辦公室跟她策劃一次醫療部任務看看。」鳴人笑得像紅尾狐一樣明亮而狡猾。他必定注意到，對方並沒有否認關於贖罪的指責。「那麼，你會再重新考慮一下吧，佐助？」

此次旅途中，他扛著這個鳴人扔給他的重擔，腳步好像也隨之沉重起來。

_今後接受了她為自己準備的新的左手，從前的罪愆就能夠一筆勾銷了嗎？_

澡池上方通氣窗的木條缺了一角﹐樹影在雨夜裡微微搖曳。浴池裡的水逐漸冷卻，鼻尖傳來窗縫裡透出的冷意。佐助起身去拿浴巾，濕淋淋的瀏海長得遮住雙眼，水珠從左臂的殘肢末端滑落。他穿上深藍色的罩衫，單手繫好衣帶。

浴室的水蒸氣將客房裡弄得悶悶的，唯一的窗戶玻璃上瀰漫著薄薄一層霧氣，蒙蔽了些許外頭毫無遮攔的黑暗。佐助閉上眼睛片刻，赤腳踩過硬梆梆的地板，走近窗邊。他把手貼上玻璃，再拿開，看著自己掌心所留下的支離破碎的水印。

_只是，有一天我也想嘗試用雙手擁抱小櫻的感覺呢。_

佐助忽然感到有一股氣息從遠處向著自己房間接近，這股動靜裡，不曉得是什麼，讓他全身的意識都警覺起來。他只來得及轉過身，房門就猛地被撞開，撲進一個人的身軀，直倒在地上。佐助本能地向左側跳閃，瞬間匆匆對那人瞄了一眼，只見那分明是旅店的店主，方才在櫃檯遞給他鑰匙，臉色紅潤的小個子男人。那張平凡而微微浮腫的臉上濺滿了血，雙眼圓睜，胸前衣襟和腳下的地面瞬間漫開一大片鮮紅。隨著他的屍體砰然落地，幾支苦無從門外直朝佐助射來，一瞬間燈光全滅！

從川之國天邊湧來的烏雲讓雨勢越發放肆起來，旅社小巧的庭院逐漸變成一片泥濘。站在院子通向住客房間的長廊盡頭，可以看見佐助的房門底下無聲無息地擠出一道血流來﹐溜下走廊和台階﹐融合在泥地裡。


End file.
